Jungle Trap
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: Sonic and his crew get a distress call from a very dislocated village in the middle of the forest. The village has been robbed a lot recently, and to find that their hideout is somewhere out in the forest. Sonic and Amy go out to find it, but get lost with no signal. Warning: lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Before we get into the story I want to warn you that this is mature Sonamy Sonic Boom fanfiction. You have been warned so no haters in the comments please._

The gang were walking on a trail toward a heard of village that sent a distress call for the heroes to help them. Knuckles was running along with Sonic, Amy and Sticks were jumping and swinging from tree to tree, and Tails was up in the sky in his airplane with his detector. Static came from his speaker, it was Sonic.

**"How much longer Tails? We've been traveling for hours." **Sonic asked, impatient as always, but he was right, it seemed they weren't heading anywhere.

Tails pressed the red circular button below his speaker to reply. **"We are 20 minutes away from the village, just a little longer Sonic." **Tails clicked the red button again, and continued to focus on flying.

Sonic sighed and tapped his touch screen wrist watch to turn off his communicator. "It better be." He sighed.

_20 minutes later~_

Amy sighed but listened to Sticks are she was expressing how the rock species are taking over and soon will rule all of us...ever so slowly...and how she wonders why that black figure keeps following her (her shadow).

"I think she's a stalker, or worse working for Dr. Eggman!" she gasps.

"Sticks you do know that's just your shadow right?" Amy asked. **_'Why would you ask that? Of course she doesn't think that's her shadow, Amy.' _**Amy then sighed.

"Hey look, it's the village!" Sticks cried out. The 4 looked and saw that Sticks was right.

Sonic's wrist watch was glowing and Sonic tapped it.

"You guys see the village?" Tails asked.

"Yeah bud, we see it."

"Alright, you guys go ahead and see what's up. I'm going to go try to find a clearing to land my plane."

"Alright, be careful."

They ended the call and the gang continued to the village. They saw how it looked as if a tornado had gone through and broken windows, laid trash, and just left the town in despair. Amy looked around and walked toward a villager to get some information. The three followed Amy, not knowing what else to do.

Amy softly tapped an elderly lady turtle's shoulder. "Excuse me ma'am, what happened here-" The all of the sudden Amy was being attack by a cane. "Ow!"

"THIEF! THIEF GET AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" The old lady turtle hollered, that got the attention of everyone in the town, which were all turtles.

"But we aren't thieves!" Amy said desperately trying to make the old lady stop. Sticks madly took the old turtle's cane and Sonic go in-between the two.

"Bad turtle lady. BAD!" Sticks said, waving the cane.

"Listen, we're the people you sent a call to, to help you. We aren't here to make things worse." Knuckles said.

Another turtle came up, but much younger, went to Knuckles. "Oh thank goodness."

The whole town was turtles and they cheered.

The young turtle shook the team's hands, including Tails when he popped in surprisingly.

"I'm Ned, and the old woman that hit your friend with a cane is my grandma, May."

May swiped her cane back from Sticks and bonked her on the head. "I'm telling ya, in my day we didn't have such rude sniper-snapers!" Grandma May babbled, slowly walking into her wooden home, not far away.

Sticks growled but Amy held her down like a trainer holing down a dog on a leash. "Nice to meet you Ned, I'm Amy Rose, and this is my friend, Sticks!" Amy smiled brightly.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said smiling as well.

"And I'm Knuckles."

"I'm Tails."

Ned nodded. "It's great to see you all...no...let me tell you the problem."

...

Ned walked the gang through the small village, showing the busted open doors, broken windows, and stolen property.

"It's the Hares, they keep coming in and stealing our supplies. We try to fight them off but they're...well...much faster, so we can't keep up with them. Not to mention, getting those supplies was very hard work, if we keep getting looted like this my people will starve...that's why we called you. To help stop the Hares from stealing from us again, and get the supplies they stole from us back!"

"Um...the Hares?..." Sonic asked confused.

Amy sighed. "It's a type of rabbit Sonic."

"Oh yeah, like the story the tortoise and the hare. Heh." Sonic said, blushing embarrassed by his brain fart moment.

"Pfft, and you call _me, '_knuckle-head'." Knuckles said rolling his eyes.

Sonic rolled his, then looked to Ned understanding. "Got it, do you know where their hideout is?"

Ned shook his head. "No turtle was successful in finding, seeing how they're so fast at getting away and hiding. They come every 2 weeks. By that time our town is usually cleaned up again and he have gather more supplies, that's when they strike."

"Well, since you have us, they'll be coming a bit early." Sonic said, and looked to his friends. "Right team?"

"Yeah!" They exclaimed.

"Knuckles you get wood to help remake those doors, Amy and Sticks you gather water, and Tails, you gather food."

They four nodded and went off to their jobs.

"What are you going to do?" Ned asked.

Sonic put on a serious face. "I'm going to look for clues." With that Sonic dashed followed by a blue streak and wind. Ned nodded and went to care for his grandmother.

...

Amy and Sticks passed out fruits and vegetables to the kids and elders while Knuckles helped the carpenters with the doors. Tails helped the farmers replant their seeds and water them, and Sonic was still outside the village, looking for clues. He found a paw print, was was following it where it led, but the rest of the trail had been stepped on, and covered, the trail ended into the endless seemingly jungle. Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by a pat on the back. He turned and saw Amy.

"What did you find?" she asked, being down to the dirt.

Sonic bent down too. "Paw prints, but they end." Sonic replied.

Amy looked at the paw print carefully, then looked on. She walked a bit more. Sonic blinked and walked forward as well. Amy looked down and saw how grass parted.

"What'cha got Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy bent down and got a brown colored fur. "Fur, clearly rabbit."

Sonic gave Amy a thumbs up. "Great work Amy. Lets take this to Tails, maybe we can track whose ever fur that is that'll lead us to the hideout."

Amy nodded and ran to with Sonic back to the village to find Tails.

Amy and Sonic looked around, but only found Knuckles.

"Hey, knuckle-head!" Sonic called out.

Knuckles growled. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, knuckle-head, where's Tails?" Sonic asked smirking.

Knuckles growled, but replied. "Helping the farmers plant their crops.

"Lets go." Amy said, and ran there, with Sonic right beside her.

End of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Amy had found Tails talking to Ned.

"Yo Tails!" Sonic called out, waving his arm.

Tails turned and smiled waving back to the hedgehogs. "Hey, I was just talking to Ned about why and how their village is so private, it's very interesting, I-"

"Not now Tails, we found something they may could lead to the Hares' hideout!" Sonic interrupted.

Tails blinked till Amy showed the fur she found. Tails took is and looked at it. "If this really is the fur that belongs to one of those rabbits, then we may have found our yellow brick road." Tails said happily. Ned bowed his head, thanking chaos for such a discovery.

...

_A couple of hours later._

It had just turned to afternoon, and with the Sonic heroes help the village was nearly restored! The village was really grateful, even Ned's grandma apologized to Amy for hitting her with her cane.

Amy rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "N-No need to apologize ma'am. It was no problem." An anime sweat drop went down her forehead.

Tails had called the team in.

"Ok, I have the tracker ready."

Tails had pulled out, what looked to be a hand-held radio, but it had a screen, like one of those military radar screens. Sonic took it, it even had a compass installed so that they wouldn't get lost.

"Unfortunately, this thick wooden area could mess with the magnetic frequency that could through off the compass and direction of the radar. This is a dangerous task, that's why there's a radio installed as well."

Sonic saw the button at the side of the device. Tails revealed a similar device. He pressed the button on the side of it and spoke into the speaker.

"Hello? Hello? Tails speaking, over."

Tails' voice copied out the tracker's speaker. Sonic smiled, and pressed the button speaking into it as well.

"This is Sonic. I hear you loud and clear, over."

Sticks looked at this amazed and swiped it from Tails.

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed in annoyance.

"Hello?! Tails'?! HELLO?! Other Sticks can you hear me?! Hello?!" Sticks' screaming made the tracker speaker make a high pitch static sound.

Sonic covered his ears. "GAH!"

Amy swiped the walkie-talkie from Sticks.

"Aw, no fair, I didn't get to talk to my other Sticks!" Sticks crossed her arms.

"So, whose gonna do the job?" Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles, thinking Tails was going to choose him for being the strongest one of the group.

"Sonic and Amy." Tails said. Sonic and Amy blinked, then looked at each other and blinked.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles was flabbergasted. "Why them? With me I can totally knock out those rabbits! I'll be all like, _BANG _and _POW_, those _silly rabbits _wouldn't know what hit'em!" Knuckles boasted.

"That's why I'm sending Sonic and Amy. This is a quiet operation. You and Sticks are...just too..._energetic _for this mission." Tails said, trying to find the right words.

Knuckles crossed his arms along with Sticks and huffed. "Well, we can see when we're not wanted. Come on Sticks, lets make sure no early _visitors _come."

Sticks followed Knuckles copying his walk and expression.

...

_The next day. 10 a.m. _

Amy was caring some supplied such as food, water, and some medical supplies just in case they're attacked or an accident happened. Sonic was holding the tracker. Tails was outside with them giving them some last advice before they leave.

"Again, I don't know how far into the forest is takes for you to lose frequency, but if you do, I have a map here I got from one of the villagers. If you can't find the Hares' hideout, just find your way back with this." Tails put it in Amy's bag. They nodded.

"Ok."

"Be careful you two. Come in touch if something happens." Tails warned.

Sonic and Amy nodded and walked into the slightly dim and majestic forest. Tails stayed will he couldn't see them anymore, and walked back into the village.

...

_2 hours and 30 minutes later._

Amy and Sonic were traveling by jumping branch to branch in the trees. Amy jumped on a branch that was dying, and because of her weight snapped (No I'm not saying she's fat. XD). Sonic saw this, and stopped, about to leap in and help her. He stopped and watched, amazed seeing Amy grab a vine that was luckily hanging near, and she swung on it, bringing her to another, more sturdier branch.

"You ok?" Sonic called, she was a little far away.

"Y-Yeah!" She panted from her dramatic experience. She hopped over and landed on the same branch as Sonic.

"How much farther?" She asked. The time they've been traveling seemed to be an eternity. The forest looked the same no matter how deep you get into it, which was kind of scary. It made it seem like to the hedgehogs they weren't getting anywhere.

"I'm not sure." Sonic said, looking at the tracker. The tracker is suppose to give a fast pace beeping noise whenever the organism with the similar fur DNA was near. So far, you could barely hear it beep.

"We're going in the right direction it seems." Amy said, looking at it too.

Their critical thinking was interrupted by Sonic's stomach growling.

Amy glared as Sonic blushed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't eat breakfast and we've been traveling nonstop all morning." Sonic said.

Amy looked at her clock, Sonic had made a good point. It was 12:45 p.m. then all of the sudden her stomach growled too. She skipped breakfast as well.

"Alright, we'll take a break." Amy said. Her and Sonic jumped and climbed down the tree. Without even realizing the tree they were on was fairly high.

They sat down at a nice shady area while Amy pulled out the water bottles and fruits they had packed. Sonic took a nice juicy apple and chomped till it was gone. Amy had watermelon slices and took her time. Sonic stopped at 2 apples and Amy stopped when she finished about 3 watermelon slices. They drank their water, packed everything up and continued to travel.

...

_Back at the village, 1:16 p.m._

Tails was with the elders, learning more and more about the forest than he could ever have imagined.

"So your saying your village is so dislocated is because once you come into this forest, it really easy to get lost?"

The elderly turtle nodded. "Yes...that's why whenever a predator comes...we don't even try to chase them...that and out unfortunately...speed..."

Tails nodded.

"Then...why didn't we get lost coming here?..."

The elderly lady talked this time. "It's all about direction...the enchantment only occur on certain pin points in the forest to keep dangers away till they die..."

Tails gulped. "W-Wait...you didn't tell us this when we came here!"

"Of course not..." continued the old turtle woman. "...if we did, you wouldn't have come to help us...and with you here...you can help us keep safe..."

Tails got up, filled with anger, and ran toward Knuckles and Sticks.

"You think they'll try to leave?" Asked Ned.

"If they do, they'll just be like the rest 'em." The old woman closed her eyes and prayed these were the ones to help them.

...

"So basically what your saying is we're trapped here, because of some weird magic the turtle ancestors put on the forest for protection reasons?" Knuckles asked. Summarizing every thing Tails was saying to them.

"Yes, exactly."

Sticks was panic. "Trapped? Trapped?! We're trapped! Game over man, game over! I'll never be able to see my dear Amy again!? No, no I won't stand for it!"

"We aren't Sticks, we're going to find a way out of here, be every step we take outside the village is a death trap." Tails said worried.

"Have you tried calling Amy and Sonic yet?" Knuckles asked.

"I called them an hour ago, they said they're fine, but I don't know how to tell them the news." Tails sighed. He had no idea if they were in the trap or not. If they were in the trap he had no idea how to walk them out of it.

"Dude, you have to tell them!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Tails nodded, knowing he was right, talked into his speaker. "Sonic. Amy. This is Tails, we have a problem."

The two guys were silent as they waited for a response. They could hear shuffling and static. Even Sticks stopped her ranting trying to hear Amy or Sonic's voice.

Finally the relief reached all of them when they heard: "Yeah?"

It was Amy this time.

"Amy, thank goodness." Sticks wailed dramatically. She tried reaching for the communicator. "Amy, I love you!"

"Sticks stop it! This is important!"

"I love you too Sticks." Amy said awkwardly as Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks rambled and argued. Amy was, before Tails called, waiting for Sonic. After some time he slowed down his speed, and he finally admitted her had to use the bathroom. He let Amy hold on to the tracker, and he said he'd only be a minute. Now Amy is listening to her three friends argue patiently. Finally she heard them compromise.

"Alright, alright!" Tails settled. He huffed.

"Amy, you still there?" Tails asked.

"Unfortunately." Amy joked.

"Sorry about that. Listen, is Sonic there? This news is for both of you, this is very important."

"Yeah, I'm hear." Sonic's response made Amy jump a little, but she didn't show it scared her.

"Good, listen..."

...

_An explanation later. _

"No wonder is seemed we weren't getting anywhere." Sonic said.

"H-How are we getting out of here Tails?" Amy asked frightened a bit.

"I don't know yet guys, but all try to find your way back. I'm going to see if my plane is the answer since I had no problem guiding when we entered."

"Ok. See ya Tails."

Sonic sighed, and then looked to Amy who was a little shaken. Being lost in a hug and thick forest such as this can give you a chill and some worry don't cha thing? Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her blue companion.

"We're going to get out of here, don't worry so much. Ok?"

Amy nodded. "Right."

...

_8:32 p.m._

Amy and Sonic had been traveling for hours and still haven't reached back to the village yet, and they couldn't tell if they were close or not because the surroundings all looked familiar, but the compass on the tracker helped some. It started to rain in the forest harshly. Luckily the hedgehogs got into a cave and got wood just before the rain got heavy. Sonic and Amy were soaking wet. Sonic rubbed his gloved hands together and started to get warm by the fire. He looked up to Amy who was across from him. Amy was shivering violently, and he could see why. He clothes soaking wet clung on to her body. With those wet clothes she would catch a cold. Sonic blushed not wanting to say it but...in order for Amy to warm faster, she'd have to...

"A-Amy...you'll catch a cold if you keep that soaking wet dress on..." Sonic looked out to the entrance of the cave, seeing the rain, not wanting to see Amy's expression.

"I-I can't...I..." Amy was blushing hot red. She seriously wanted to bash Sonic in the head for saying such a thing, but he was right. If she didn't take it off she'd be freezing all night.

"You better not stare you pervert." Amy warned.

She slowly took the tape off her lower torso, and unbuttoned her dress. To Amy he wasn't looking, and technically Sonic wasn't. However his corner vision could still see, and for him being male it was perfectly natural for him to be curious. He honestly didn't know why women like Amy cover up anyway. Sonic watched at Amy constructed something for her dress to hang and spread out near the fire so it'd dry faster. Amy, now in the same dress code as Sonic, rubbed her gloved hands together and to the fire. Her fur stood up from a cold breeze that came in from the rain, but then laid back down from the fire's warmth.

Sonic started to see Amy blush and shuffle her legs uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Amy?"

Amy shook her head.

Sonic cocked his head, confused of her behavior. Amy looked deeper into the cave for a minute, then she got up and walked more into the cave. Sonic stayed where he was, thinking she just wanted to see what was at the end of the cave. All of the sudden he heard water, not not from the rain outside.

Sonic's muzzle was red. "O-Oh...I understand..." He said to himself. He folded his ears back being respectful to Amy's privacy, for her actions were being echoed throughout the cave. With his ears folded back he couldn't hear Amy doing her business, but he knew she was done when he saw Amy come back and law down facing away from him. He knew and agreed this was one embarrassing night for both of them.

The end of this chapter. Sry you had to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic woke up to see the fire out and Amy and her clothes gone.

"She must went out for some fresh air." Sonic yawned. He got up and stretched. "Man she's such an earlier bird."

Sonic groaned at his sore back due to the stone floor of the cave he had to sleep on. He saw Amy had left the back pack with the supplies and digged in to get some food and water out. As he was eating Amy came back.

"Where did you go?" Sonic asked.

"I was trying to give Tails our location. He's flying in his plane right now trying to get us." Amy explained.

Sonic nodded. We should get up high so that he can see us." Sonic packed the bag and carried it this time. Amy nodded and walked out the cave again. Sonic followed.

...

_With Tails_

Tails was glad that nothing happened to his hedgehog friends. Flying in his plane Tails had been flying all around for a while now. Tails started to wonder if the enchantment on the forest affected planes too. Tails tried communicating with Sonic and Amy again.

"Amy, come in Amy." Tails said into his speaker.

"Hey Tails, we're going to climb up a tree so that it'll be easier to see us. The trees and plants are too thick to see us at ground level." Amy responded.

"Alright." Tails copied and continued flying.

_Back to Amy and Sonic_

While Amy and Sonic were climbing a tree, Sonic just had to bring this to Amy's mind-frame about last night.

"Amy?" Sonic started.

"Mm?' Amy said, letting Sonic know he had her attention.

Sonic climb two branches before starting again.

"About last night, I wasn't being a pervert. Alright?" Sonic said with a blush.

Amy blushed not responding. She really just wanted to forget about it. Sonic is the first male to have ever seen her naked. Even though Sonic was her true love they weren't in _that _kind of relationship..._yet_.

"I-I know your not Sonic...but...lets just forget about it...ok?"

Sonic gave silence as an answer and continued climbing.

Behind Sonic now, Amy was secretly letting tears fall. She couldn't help it. Last night Amy was completely exposed in front of Sonic, but from all these years Sonic still couldn't read her with, or without clothes on.

You and **_I_**.

We share the power of **_love_**.

I'm only here because of **_you_**.

**_I love you Sonic the Hedgehog._**

...

Soon Sonic and Amy made it to the top. It was a bit wind. Sonic held on to the branch and Amy held on to Sonic as she got out the communicator.

"Tails! We're at the top of a tree now! You should be able to see us clearly!" Amy shouted because of the wind. She waited for Tails to answer back.

Amy listened, all she could hear was parts of Tails' voice but was covered by static. "Ugh! IT must be the signal." Amy said annoyed. She tried moving the radio around, to get the signal back.

"Amy, be careful!" Sonic shouted.

Amy was leaning out more on the branch her and Sonic was standing on. Sonic was holding on to the trunk of the tree still, Amy was not.

"I got it Sonic, I just gotta-"

_crack_

The branch broke in two, and Amy started to fall smashing into branches.

"AMY!" Sonic spin dashed after her.

Amy shouted in pain as a stick sticking out of one of the branches penetrates her stomach. "AAHHH!"

Sonic final caught her and continued going down safely.

He laid Amy down quickly examining her and getting out the medical kit. Amy has numerous bruises and cute, but the big problem was the stick in her stomach.

"Amy..." Sonic trembled. He has never seen Amy this injured before. He knew he had to get the stick out but he knew Amy would be in much pain. However, she would be in even greater pain with a possible infection, and die if he **didn't **take it out.

"S-Sonic..." Amy whimpered.

Sonic took a deep breath and took hold of the massive thorn. "I'm sorry Ames...be strong." Sonic said before he yanked it out.

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Amy's scream of pain seemed to echo throughout the forest. So far that even Sticks could just barely hear it from the village.

"Did you hear that?" Sticks asked Knuckles, putting her left ear upward to hear better.

"Um...I didn't hear any-"

"That sounded like Amy screaming out in pain!" Sticks said dramatically.

"Now calm down Sticks, I think you're just hearing things because you miss Amy." Knuckles assured.

Sticks sighed. "Maybe...you're right..."

If they only knew Sticks was right about Amy.

...

Amy grunted and twitched as Sonic was putting the disinfectant on her wound. Sonic has pulled up Amy's dress to get to her stomach. With a blush on his muzzle, he did his job well, he had cleaned it, put in some disinfectant. All it is now is that he has to wrap it, and luckily get to the village so that Amy could get some stitches.

Sonic dag into the book bag and got out some gaze. "Here we are Ames, almost finished."

Amy was whimpering, she had never felt some much pain in her left. Even in the past Eggman's robots would crush her tightly with their claws, it still didn't compare to this.

Sonic's ears flattened in dismay, he didn't want Amy to be in so much pain, but there was nothing he could do.

_'I guess we can't climb the tree anymore. That plan sure failed. Even if Amy didn't fall, the frequency was off, and who knows how long before Tails would've found us.' _Sonic thought.

Sonic looked over to Amy who was still conscious, but had her eyes close, and was panting with a pain look on her face.

"Amy, how are you feeling?"

Amy responded with throwing up...blood?

"Oh on..."

_With Tails_

Tails was still flying in the sky, not have taken a break all day. He heard Amy's call earlier but it was cut off by a cracking sound and Sonic yelling out Amy's name.

"I hope they're alright." Tails said to himself.

All of the sudden, Tails heard Sonic calling to him.

"Tails...Tails! Can you hear me buddy? We have an emergency!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails pressed his speaker button answering. "Sonic is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"Amy fell out of the tree because the branch broke and a stick penetrated her stomach area. I took out the stick and cleaned her wound and wrapped it up as best I could, but now she's just thrown up blood!" Sonic said panicking.

Tails was astonished. If he was there then he would help but he wasn't. Also by the limited medical supplies Amy really needed professional medical attention which they were many, many, many miles away from.

"Sonic, listen, I need you to calm down and-"

"Now I can't fucking calm down Tails, I'm not going to have Amy die because of those fucking sneaky ass turtles!-"

"Sonic listen! You getting mad isn't going to help Amy now listen to me god dammit!"

Sonic was quiet. Tails could hear Sonic quietly crying.

"Sonic...just...take care of her as best as you can...give her plenty of water, check her bandages...and make sure she eats...you will see her getting sicker because the stick must of had some bacteria on it, that made an infection the minute it punctured her organ(s)." Tails said calmly.

"Tails...please...please tell me Amy will get better..." Sonic sniffed.

"...She'll hold off...but she really needs a doctor before the infection gets too serious...hopefully her body can fight it off before it worsens..." Tails explained.

Sonic looked to Amy, and cleaned off blood that drooled down her mouth. "Come soon Tails..."

With that Sonic shut off the communicator to watch over Amy carefully.

Tails sighed, he needed to go back tot he village and to the elders to see if there was a way to find Sonic and Amy by lifting the spell from the jungle.

The end of this chapter.

(I'm sorry guys. I know it's been a while. I kinda had writers block for this one XP Forgive me! And aww, poor Amy. Sonic, don't worry, Amy is strong! What will happen in the next chapter? Wait and see.)


End file.
